1. Field
Embodiments relate to a slim AC socket, a power cord, and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a notebook and a display apparatus are activated by receiving a power supply from an external power supply source. The electronic devices may receive the power supply through a power cord connected with the external power supply source.
A power cord may include a cable and a plug coupled to an end of the cable. The power cord may protrude from a rear surface or a side surface of a case of an electronic product and then may be removably connected to the external power supply source.
A printed circuit board assembly may be provided at each of the electronic devices. The printed circuit board assembly includes a printed circuit board, electronic components mounted on the printed circuit board, and a connector which connects the printed circuit board with an external electronic device. The electronic components may be mounted on both opposed surfaces of the printed circuit board.
An AC socket may be provided at one side of the printed circuit board. The plug connected with the external power supply source may be connected to the AC socket. The plug may be removably connected with the AC socket. A connection portion between the AC socket and the plug may be manufactured according to a predetermined standard for each country. The AC socket protrudes to a rear side of the printed circuit board. A connection terminal of the AC socket may be exposed to an outside through a hole formed at a rear cover to be connected with the plug.